1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to functionalized polymers and, more particularly, to polyurethanes, polyesters and polycarbonates derived from polyols which include both terminal and nonterminal hydroxyl groups.
2. Related Art
It is well known in the art to convert olefins to aldehydes having one additional carbon atom by contacting a C.sub.2 to C.sub.20 monoolefin or a C.sub.5 to C.sub.5000 nonconjugated polyolefin with hydrogen and carbon monoxide in the presence of a catalyst based on cobalt or rhodium metal. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,878.
It is also known, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,426, to hydroformylate polymers utilizing hydrocarbon-soluble phosphine and phosphite catalyst complexes which include a Group VIII transition metal and at least one ligand consisting of a carbon monoxide molecule.
It is also known in the art to prepare polyurethane block polymers by condensing diisocyanates with polyols which have --CH.sub.2 OH terminal groups attached to the polymer by way of initiator-transfer agents through dehydrochloration, hydroboration and oxidation steps. Thus, this process involves creating additional unsaturation in the polymer to be functionalized rather than taking advantage of existing unsaturation. See, for example, J. P. Kennedy, Chemtech, Nov., 694 (1986).
Polyols which are presently utilized in the industry to prepare polyurethanes, polycarbonates and polyethers are predominantly polyether and polyester polyols. Such polyols are generated by ethylene oxide and propylene oxide oligomerization reactions, typically utilizing adipic acid. Such polyols therefore contain only terminal hydroxyl groups. None of the polyols presently utilized to prepare polyurethanes have nonterminal --CH.sub.2 OH groups and therefore have limited functional density.